callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord
You start in a bunker, and as you come out, you see the damaged Washington Monument as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Sgt. Foley leads your team in a fight through the Department of Commerce where you also disable a SAM Site on a balcony before you come to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. You provide fire support from there while defending your position from foot mobiles coming into the building, buying the Washington Monument evac site valuable time to extract the wounded. Overlord then tells you to evacuate on the roof as you're in danger of being overrun by Russian forces. You link with the Navy SEALS and mount on a mini-gun to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Too many Russian forces pour in as Overlord tells all U.S. forces to get out of the city. Your chopper then takes a hit from enemy fire from the Department of Justice, Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites should they go down. Your chopper takes another hit and crashes, you, Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn survive are are now defending the crash site. Pvt. Wade gives you an M4A1 with one full magazine, and gets shot in the head in the process. From where you're sitting, you fend off as many Russian infantry as you can. After using the last mag Sgt. Foley gives you, a Russian chopper's light shines on you, whiting out the screen. Trivia *As your chopper takes the first hit, Sgt. Foley says there are SAM sites on the roof of the Dept. of Justice. Compare this level's map to a map of Washington D.C. in real life. There are supposedly no actual buildings to the north of the WWII Memorial, as the Dept. of Justice is within the city, but at a different location. *The Washington Monument does not have a skeleton under its facade, yet is shown with a metal frame under the stone facade. It has only a masonry stone structure in real life, so it should not be standing, considering parts of it are destroyed and thus the monument would be unstable. *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *When you are leaving the bunker Cpl.Dunn is sitting in front of a locked door with a small window, If you look into the window you will see a chair and a dead Russian Soldier. The Russian may have been a POW who was beaten or tortured for information. There is also blood splatter on the walls next to his corpse. *In the loading cutscene, it mentions "Prince George's" county. That is an actual location in Virginia which is part of the Greater Richmond Region, although there is another one on Maryland which is where the game is referencing. Prince George's county borders Washington DC, hence why it is that place and not the place near Richmond. *Strangely, all the laptops in the bunker have the same screen, indicating that they are all working on the same important task, or it was just a way to cut down on the amount of work needed to be done in detail. *You cannot be harmed during your standoff in the crashed Black Hawk helicopter. *In the bunker, there are two soldiers named Cpl. Bowling and Pvt. Kreigler, an obvious reference to fourzerotwo and, well, Kreigler. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels